ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bonds of Mythril
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsfr:Conflits intérieurs Atma of the Truthseeker Ability to learn Trust: Klara | previous = The Truth Lies Hid | next ='Mission:' Adieu, Lilisette | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *To start this quest, zone out from Castle Zvahl Keep (S) back to Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) for a cutscene. *You have to zone out of the Castle Zvahl Keep (S) main entrance to get the cutscene. *Zone back into Castle Zvahl Keep (S) *Head through the teleporters until you can access the room with the ??? at (G-9) in Castle Zvahl Keep (S). Click on the ??? for a cutscene. *Then Drop down to kill the 4 Keep Imps located near the main teleporter then head back up through the teleporters to the ??? (G-9) to spawn the NM Gargouille Warden. **Can be Slowed, but is very resistant to Paralyze **If you die to the NM, you must kill the 4 imps again before you can respawn the NM. **The cutscene at the ??? must be viewed before killing the Imps. Eliminating the Imps prior to viewing the cutscene will result in you needing to wait for them to respawn and eliminating them again. *After the Gargouille Warden is defeated, check the ??? again to get Zvahl passkey. *Go to the Throne Room (S) and check the Throne Room door to view a cutscene. *Check the Throne Room door again to enter the battlefield. Just like any BCNM every party member has to click the door to enter. **If you fail the battlefield, the key item will no longer be in your possession, but you can immediately re-enter the battle without it. No zoning/key items required. *After the fight you will receive a cutscene and exit the battlefield at the Throne Room (S) zone. *Return to Bastok Markets (S) and speak with Gentle Tiger (S) at (H-6/7) for the final cutscene. After the cutscene ends you will receive your reward and be placed outside in North Gustaberg (S). **''Optional:'' Naji in present-day Metalworks will tell you of a hero from the Great War who received the special designation of Mythril Musketeer Zero. **''Optional:'' With the Bundle of half-inscribed scrolls, speak to Gentle Tiger (S) in Bastok Markets (S) (H-6) after completing the quest Bonds of Mythril for a cutscene and Trust: Klara, Battlefield Details *Buffs and TP do not wear upon entry. *Exp is not lost upon death. *This is a 30 minute limit for both parts. *The Sanctus Rosary grants immunity to doom (see below). *The fight is against Klara (1st part) and against Marquis Amon (second part). *All party members must be on or have completed Bonds of Mythril to enter the battlefield. *Both fights are now very easy since the level is uncapped and thus players can come as level 99 and can also call five trusts to help with fight (if they achieved at least Rhapsody in Crimson). Klara: *Klara often double and triple attack followed by a weaponskill. *Is susceptible to most enfeebling magic. *Klara uses the weaponskills Swift Blade, Savage Blade and Circle Blade. *Klara uses the weaponskill Darkring Blade which is an AoE knock back with heavy damage and curse (drops maxHP by about 50%). Will say "The whetted blades of darkness will rend your souls into oblivion!" before using this move. This maybe her special 2 hour. *Klara uses the weaponskill Temblor Blade which is an AoE with heavy damage and petrify. This move also resets hate. *Klara must be brought down to 0% to trigger a cutscene. Zeid: *Zeid fights with you only against Klara. He will run in and engage shortly after entering (random time, possibly immediately). *Casts various Dark Knight spells. *Zeid's HP can drop quickly and if he dies, the battlefield ends in failure. *Zeid can be buffed and cured. This includes Protect, Shell and Haste. Marquis Amon (Demon): *Has about 18,000 HP *There will be a short cutscene after defeating Klara before you fight Marquis Amon. *Zeid does not assist in this part of the fight. You can take as much time as you need (within the 30 minute battle limit) to recover before engaging Marquis Amon. *Marquis Amon has a relatively weak defense compared to Klara. *Can be slowed, blinded, poisoned, and stunned. *Resistant (probably immune) to paralyze and silence. *Marquis Amon can cast tier 4 nukes and tier 3 -aga elemental magic. Some form of Stun is recommended. *Uses TP moves Demonic Howl and Soul Drain. *Uses TP move Demonic Shear which upon readying draws in and will say "Festering worms! Die, and writhe in agony for a thousand eternities!". **Anyone without the Sanctus Rosary equipped will also receive the Doom effect. **Deals moderate damage. *Can use Manafont.